happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Chickening Out
Chickening Out 'is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, Pranky torments Flaky with her fear of chickens. Roles Starring *Pranky *Flaky Appearances *Lumpy Plot At the local zoo, Pranky sneaks up behind a sleeping lion and pokes it with a stick. The lion wakes up and tries to reach Pranky, but couldn't due to the cage. Pranky laughs, until zookeeper Lumpy shows him a sign telling not to put things in the animal's cage. As Pranky walks off, Lumpy puts his hand in the cage and starts patting the lion's head. Pranky walks by a fence. He suddenly sees Flaky on the other side, who is whimpering while trying to feed some little chicks. After dozens of chicks surround her, she runs. She accidentally knocks over a nest with a perching rooster, causing the aggressive bird to start poking her. Flaky runs away in fear, while Pranky laughs. Then he gets a new idea for a prank. As he walks off, Lumpy is seen trying to get his arm out of the lion's cage as the big cat bites on it. At home, Flaky organizes her clothes. She hears a knock on the door and goes to check it out, then it hit in the face by a rubber chicken. Flaky screams and shuts the door, and it is revealed that Pranky was the one who threw it. Later, Flaky cooks dinner. The oven goes "ding" and Flaky opens it up, only to lose her appetite seeing a roasted chicken inside. She hides in the fridge, which she quickly exits as there are frozen chickens inside. Flaky goes to hide in her bed, but sees a bloody chicken head from the butcher's under the blanket. Flaky's scream is heard outside and Pranky laughs in amusement. Flaky goes to sleep in her closet. The moment she shuts her eyes, she has a dream. It starts out peaceful and she skips across a meadow. She comes upon a small egg. It cracks and out of it comes an enormous chicken monster. It lets out a big "cock-a-doodle-doo!" before stomping Flaky to death. She wakes up in fear and imagines only one way to escape from this horror. The next day at the zoo, Flaky prepares to jump into a pit of hungry crocodiles as a suicide attempt. Just as she is about to move, she hears Pranky snickering. She peeps behind a fence to see him putting on a chicken costume. Flaky discovers the truth and decides to seek revenge. After Pranky puts on his mask, Flaky appears. Pranky tries several times to scare her, failing. Flaky whistles and the lion shows up, having been released from its cage. Pranky screams in fear and the lion pounces on him. The lion picks up a stick and uses it to poke Pranky to death. As the lion eats its victim, Flaky walks off, encountering the rooster. She picks it up and laughs. Just as the iris closes, the rooster pulls out Flaky's eye. Moral "''There is nothing to fear but fear itself!" Deaths #Lumpy may have been killed by the lion offscreen, either eaten or from blood loss ('''debatable). #Flaky dies in her nightmare from being stomped on by a giant rooster. #Pranky is poked/stabbed to death. Injuries #A lion bites on Lumpy's arm. #Flaky's eye is pulled out by a rooster. Trivia *This is the third episode to focus on Flaky's fear of chickens. The first was From A to Zoo, and the second was No Harm, No Fowl. *This is the second episode where Flaky has fantasy deaths, after Without a Hitch. *Pierce was originally supposed to be the one to scare Flaky, before it was decided that Pranky was more appropriate. *This is one of Pranky's most sadistic pranks ever pulled. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 22 Episodes